


Finally Home

by DamsInDistress



Series: Husbands Who Race Together [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max gets welcomed to his new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

Max was dragging his suitcase behind him as he searches for a familiar face. He landed in Madrid without a hitch, glad that he can finally take a much earned break from the race weekend and from testing. Max was glad that he took a flight that lands during the middle of the night as he sees less people in the arrival hall. He sees the familiar dark fluffy hair and brown eyes before he makes his way towards his husband.

"You've been waiting long?" Max asks as they make their way to Carlos' parked car. "Maybe. I got a bit excited to see you." Carlos says, throwing Max a wink knowing exactly how Max would react with a blush. "Just glad to be out here." Max says with a smile. It was the first time that they were going to stay at Carlos' parents house, or as Max fondly calls _'Casa Sainz'_ , since the two of them got married. Max has stayed with them a number of times, being welcomed warmly since the start, but this is the first time that he gets to stay with them as his extended family and Max feels both excited and nervous.

The drive back was a quite one, Max having dosed off half way through, as Carlos wakes him up once he pulled up on the driveway. "Come on Maxy, nice warm bed waiting for you upstairs." Carlos says as he leads Max inside the house. The lights were already closed as they make their way upstairs to Carlos' room as everyone else was probably already asleep. They finally make it to Carlos' room and Max was awake enough to notice the small changes since he was last there. He notices the new addition on the bedside table, it was a photo of the two of them sharing their first kiss as husbands and Max couldn't help the dopey smile that spreads on his lips. "You like it?" Carlos asks as he wraps his arms around Max's waist from behind. He feels Max nod yes as he places a kiss on the younger man's neck. They help each other out of their clothes before they went to bed, having just enough energy to cuddle close to each other before drifting to sleep. 

The next day, Max wakes up when he feels familiar chapped but soft lips trailing kisses down his body. He smiles down at Carlos who was kissing a spot just bellow his belly-button before smiling at Max. "Shower? We can finish there." Carlos say, sending Max a cheeky grin before he drags him towards the bathroom. Carlos turns on the shower and waits for the water to get up to temperature. He turns back to face Max and drags his husband close to him until their bodies were pressed together. Carlos finally leans in to press their lips together until he feels Max sigh before he guides them backwards and into the shower under the warm spray of the water. 

When they finish their shower, they join the rest of the family for brunch. Max was greeted by his in-laws with hugs and congratulations. "We're so happy for you." Carlos' mum says and Max couldn't help but blush. "You know, since you're family know, this is your home as much as it is ours." Carlos' dad starts. "We are proud of you Max." He says as he smiles at his son-in-law. Max was speechless, he looks at all the smiling faces around him as he feels Carlos squeeze his hand by his side. This was his family now. "Thank you." Max says, feeling like he could burst into tears at any minute with how happy he feels.


End file.
